13 Hours and Hillary's America: Additional Scenes
by Cole Ortiz
Summary: While the American heroes in Benghazi fought valiantly against a merciless onslaught of Islamic terror, another story was taking place in Washington, a story of corruption and treason.
1. Scene 1

13 HOURS ADDITIONAL SCENES: A CROSSOVER BETWEEN "13 HOURS: THE SECRET SOLDIERS OF BENGHAZI" , "OBAMA'S AMERICA" AND "HILLARY'S AMERICA: THE SECRET HISTORY OF THE DEMOCRATIC PARTY"

While the Americans in Benghazi, Libya fought valiantly against a merciless onslaught of Islamic terror, another story was taking place in Washington. It was not story of courage and honor, but a story of treason and corruption.

 _Disclaimer: This story is a work of speculative fiction. It is NOT a verified account of documented historical events. However it is inspired by real events and by the author's speculation on how these events unfolded. Thus it features real-life public figures, but these characters are used fictitiously. This story is also inspired by the recent works of acclaimed political author and filmmaker Dinesh D'Souza, particularly the film "Hillary's America" which is a must-see for every American before November._

Dreams are powerful things. There are sweet dreams and whimsical dreams, but there are also dark dreams.. And there have been cases of men who are so preoccupied with their dark dreams that they have difficulty adjusting to contemporary reality. The dream, as it were, becomes a time machine. Men who have dreams like that can be great visionaries, or leaders with a dangerous obsession. – Excerpts from the opening paragraph of "The Roots of Obama's Rage" by Dinesh D'Souza

 _"Hillary Clinton may be the most corrupt person to ever seek the presidency." – Donald Trump_

 _"This is the legacy of Hillary Clinton: Death, destruction, terrorism, and weakness" – Donald Trump_

 _"God damn America," – The Reverend Jeremiah Wright, Obama's mentor and father figure for over 20 years_

 _"If the political winds should shift, I will side with the Muslims." – Barack Obama in his book "The Audacity of Hope"_

SCENE 1: HILLARY CLINTON RECEIVES WORD OF MUSLIM PROTESTS

SEPTEMBER 10, 2012

STATE DEPARTMENT, WASHINGTON, D.C.

Hillary Clinton glared across the conference table with the typical spiteful and impatient look on her face. Even though it was her job, she didn't want to be here. She had better things to do like meeting with foreign leaders on behalf of the Clinton Foundation and hitting the campaign trail for Democrat candidates in local and state elections across the country.

She had to cut short an expensive luncheon with Black Panthers leaders monitoring the Trayvon Martin case in order to make this meeting. And it had been a productive meeting, where Hillary voiced her disgust at the alleged actions of George Zimmerman and said that if there was any justice at all, George Zimmerman would be found guilty.

It wasn't even really part of her job as Secretary of State to get involved with the Trayvon Martin case, or demand that Stand Your Ground laws be repealed, but she was more than just Secretary of State. Hillary Clinton was a pillar of the progressive left-wing movement and had been in the public eye for decades, ever since she was First Lady and made the first push for the implementation of a socialist health care system in America.

From the day she took office as Secretary of State, she knew this seat was temporary, just another stepping stone she thought she could have skipped over. That she believed deep inside that she should have been able to skip over. There were times when she was in the White House, seeing Barack Obama in the Oval Office, that she felt that should have been her seat. _And one day, it will be mine,_ Hillary told herself every day.

One of her assistants gave a quick briefing about the protests that have broken out around the Muslim world over the film "The Innocence of Muslims" which had depicted the Prophet Muhammad with crude humor, an act seen as a serious affront to Islam. He then went on, with the assistance of a State Department staffer, to give an analysis of American military forces in the Middle East and their readiness to respond if any of the diplomatic facilities in the region were to come under attack by the protesters.

"How long have you been with me, Jacob?" Hillary asked the intern rhetorically in a brash tone of voice. "The world moves at a faster pace than what you're used to back in Iowa," Hillary said, "You could have e-mailed all of this to me. Do you realize that I had to leave the Black Panthers early and postpone the videoconference with leading Trayvon Martin activists?" Hillary despised Jacob. She wasn't the one who hired him and didn't know how he got into the State Department. She didn't need another moderate Democrat from the Midwest. This was why they needed quotas to hire more activists to promote the party's racial identity politics.

"I know you were out of your office. I understand your visit to Trayvon's family was of utmost importance to you and didn't want to disturb you."

"Maybe you don't know how to multitask, but I do," Hillary shot back. "And you know my other e-mail account, the one that I can check anywhere. I am perfectly capable of viewing the information you just provided me. You could have just wrote a fucking memo! I truly, honestly, don't think you understand how precious my time is! On your very first day, I told all of you to not waste my fucking time!"

"Madame Secretary, with my most sincere apologies and with all due respect I wanted to err on the side of caution, ma'am. The reports of our troop deployments in the Middle East, especially those operating out of host country bases are top secret according to the military. I understand classified materials must be kept on the internal server."

"The Cold War is over, Jacob, even if your granddaddy probably still has that nuclear fallout shelter on his farm," Hillary said, her voice dripping with nasty sarcasm. "And I can assure you that nobody reads any of my email accounts except me, and that I delete any so-called sensitive material the moment I've done reading them." Privately, Hillary also deplored what she felt was American paranoia, especially on the part of the Pentagon and the CIA, at a time when they should be focusing on international cooperation.

"Yes, Madame Secretary," the intern said sheepishly.

Hillary ignored his apology and looked at her personal assistant. "Confirm all the arrangements for my meeting with the President this evening.


	2. Scene 2

SCENE 2: OBAMA AND HILLARY DISCUSS THE INCREASING PROTESTS IN THE ISLAMIC WORLD

WASHINGTON GOLF AND COUNTRY CLUB

Barack Hussein Obama sighed as he finished reading the classified e-mails on his iPad detailing the increasing protests. But he forced his mood to lighten up as the golf cart came to a stop amid the row of cherry blossoms that lined the immaculate green lawn of one of the Washington area's most exclusive country clubs. Located just across the river from Washington, D.C. in Arlington, Virginia with a commanding view of the national monuments, the Washington Golf and Country Club was a regular haunt of the country's political elite. Barack Hussein Obama was at the top of it all, the most powerful man in the world.

And when he played, all other events at the country club were canceled as an army of Secret Service agents served as his caddies and golf cart drivers and cocktail waitresses. There was a time when a large wedding had to be canceled in Hawaii because Obama was playing off there, and he still joked about that instance every once in a while. Yes, the white man had to give up his spot for the black man, when the black man is the President of the United States, were the thoughts that went through Obama's mind. My father would be so proud.

"Mr. President, Secretary of State Clinton's on her way. We've already shut down Arlington Memorial Bridge for her motorcade to cross. She'll be here in less than fifteen minutes."

Obama nodded. "You know I want minimal distractions to my golf game. I want her and the other advisors to meet me at the club restaurant. Plus I can't afford to miss any valuable practice time if I'm to defeat Prince Ali when I play him in Saudi Arabia in 2 weeks." Indeed, much international diplomacy was done over a good game of golf, especially with Obama's close connections in the Persian Gulf. "And please remind the kitchen staff that the wines must be properly chilled to my precise satisfaction. And that whatever they serve Malia and Sasha is truly worthy of the First Family." Obviously, Obama wasn't completely satisfied by his last experience here.

"Of course, Mr. President," the agent said servilely. Obama was not like George W. Bush, or even like Hillary's husband, who despite his private deprivations and his decadent conduct behind closed doors, was an everyday guy who chatted with everyone. He was the walking definition of the liberal elite, and he and Michelle made sure everyone knew their proper place. Hillary Clinton was much the same with the shrill, domineering personality that was well known throughout the Washington establishment.

About ten minutes later, another golf cart escorted by Secret Service agents took a shortcut across the green – not that it disturbed any other games cause the entire course was closed for Obama's protection. Just like during his trip to India, when the Secret Service booked every single room in Mumbai's most expensive luxury hotel. He was the President of the United States, and he was entitled to this treatment, Obama often reminded himself. The golf cart pulled to a stop at the 5-star restaurant set in the middle of the country club.

It took all that Hillary had not to mumble to herself as she waited for Obama to finish his golf game and join her for their dinner. Both her and Obama hated foreign policy, to be honest. They climbed the political leader and came to Washington because of their passion about domestic issues - the expansion of abortion, the promotion of illegal immigration and illegal alien amnesty, and above all redistribution of wealth, including health care resources. Yet foreign policy was something a President had no choice but to deal with. Well, perhaps Obama cared more about foreign policy slightly than Hillary did, because like America, in Obama's mind, the world was unjust. As Obama had learned, America's prosperity and power was built on the subjugation of the Third World, and that was something Obama wanted to rectify if he could.

After this business-related dinner at the exquisitely decorated private dining room, they would have the club's amenities to themselves. Hillary looked down at the large outdoor swimming pool shimmering a deep blue in the late summer sun, where a few of the Obama administration's senior staffers were taking a dip before their own dinner, in a separate dining area.

Hillary grabbed one of the folders containing satellite imagery of Libya and fanned herself. Even after years in Washington, as a Northern woman from New York she was still not used to the area's hot, humid summers. Like some of her friends from back home would say, as much as they loved the fact that DC wasn't as culturally Southern as it used to be, the weather was something they could never change. Some of them even pointed this particular summer out as evidence that Al Gore and the global warming experts were right.

"Agent Baker," she said gruffly, and the head of her security detail immediately came to attention.

"Yes, Madame Secretary? How may I be of service to you, ma'am?"

Hillary looked over at the pool and smirked. "I don't see anyone in need of rescue right now, do you? Why the hell is she doing in the water?" Hillary was referring to a lifeguard in her late teens who was taking a dip in the pool on her break.

"She's….she's most likely on break, ma'am. Just cooling off. The pool is being watched very carefully, I assure you, ma'am."

"Where the hell does she think she's working at? The fucking YMCA?" This was one of the few times when Hillary's New York accent came through. "When I'm down there later, I want the pool to myself, the entire time. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Madame Secretary. I'll make sure they understand."

PRIVATE DINING ROOM, COUNTRY CLUB

"Hillary!" Obama said loudly, walking into the dining room in his expensive polo shirt.

"Yes, Barack," Hillary replied, "I had the latest intel e-mailed to me from the State Department on my way here.."

"Okay, let me see what you got," Obama told her as Hillary handed over her iPad.

A frown spread across Obama's face as he saw the scenes of violent protests across the Islamic world due to the recent online film "The Innocence of Muslims", which depicted the Prophet Muhammad in a disrespectful manner. In Pakistan, Egypt, Lebanon, and other nations cars were set on fires and rocks were thrown at US embassies and everything around them while Muslim clerics had issued fatwas calling for the death of whoever made the movie and everyone associated in its production.

This was not what it was supposed to be, Obama thought, not after his years of outreach and apologies to the Islamic world. One of Obama's crowning achievements in his own mind was the famous apologetic speech he gave at an Islamic seminary in Egypt promising a changed U.S. foreign policy.

"Our embassies and consulates in several countries have asked for increased security in case there's an attempt by protesters to storm our diplomatic facilities," Hillary told Obama. "The most recent came from our consulate in Benghazi, Libya. Ambassador Stevens is going to be visiting Benghazi from Tripoli to shore up our diplomatic presence in that city."

Benghazi, Libya's second largest city and ground zero for the Islamic revolution that had toppled Muammar Gaddafi, was descending into chaos as dozens of armed Islamist factions vied for control, along with a smattering of poorly armed, outgunned secular militias less supportive of sharia law.

"So should we approve the increased security, Barack?" Hillary asked after he was silent for several seconds. Perhaps he was preoccupied with his golf game and was thinking more about how to make the next hole, she thought, but it turned out that actually wasn't the case.

"No, Hillary, no we shouldn't."

"Barack, if local security forces can't quell these protests and American lives are lost, even our friendly relations with CNN won't stop that from hurting us politically, and our party's chances in the November elections. Our control of Congress hangs in the balance, and unfortunately we can't afford to lose the blue dog Democrats in the rural states." The ones with the obsession about "God and country", Hillary thought to herself. Once amnesty for illegal aliens was pushed through and these "new Americans" started voting, perhaps those union Democrats won't matter in the national elections anymore. But this was now.

"Hillary, if we boost up our military presence, let's say we send an additional company of Marines or airborne infantry to….to Benghazi's for instance, we run the risk of riling up the crowd even more."

Obama saw the confused expression spreading across Hillary's face so he decided to explain himself, reminiscing on his own protesting experiences.

Obama breathed in and looked at the golf club outside. "You know, golf is a great game, it really is. So you know why so many white people get all bent out of shape about me playing it? Sean Hannity in particular? Because in their mind, a black man isn't supposed to be playing such a game. We just supposed to be dribbling basketballs on some weed filled court in South Side Chicago. Just like a black man ain't supposed to be in the White House. And so many of them frankly just can't get over it."

Hillary waited for Obama to get to the point.

"You see it's been a long road for me, getting where I am now." Obama said as he dove into the feast of fresh Maine lobster tails and filet mignon. Obama certainly left out attending high school at one of Hawaii's most prestigious private academies. "But I remember when I was the community organizer in Chicago, fighting against injustice. I remember how it feels to be voiceless, to be subjugated and marginalized, to suffer not just the open disrespect that we faced constantly, but the microaggressions every day. You see, I know what it's like to be the protester.

"When the police came with their riot gear and armored vans all militarized, it only made the crowd more angry. I believe it's the same with the demonstrations we're seeing in the Muslim world right now. These protesters at the embassies have legitimate grievances. I….I understand why they feel the way they do. Whoever made that film is as much to blame for what's happening. And I highly doubt the physical security situation's as bad as Fox News presents it to be."

"And you're certain?" Hillary asked.

"I know that you're quite familiar with Saul Alinsky. In fact I've read your college thesis on his activism, a most interesting read actually," Obama said as Hillary cut into her steak. It was not to his satisfaction and she called her steward over to send the food back to the kitchen and get another glass of imported European wine.

Obama then returned to the conversation. "Believe it or not, every even remotely successful protest or activist movement really in essence follows Alinsky's rules, even subconsciously. Alinsky's first rule stated that power is not what you have, but what the enemy thinks you have. If we approach the protesters with fear, then we give them that power."

Hillary nodded. "I understand. I've also drafted a statement calling for peace, but also denouncing the Innocence of Muslims as I'm sure you would have liked."

"Very good," replied Obama, "That's most certainly the best judgment call. We need to let our brothers and sisters in the Muslim world know that we respect their religion, and that we share their righteous anger and indignation toward whoever produced such an offensive and insensitive movie. I promise this administration will do everything in its power to find out who made that movie and make sure there's some punishment we can deal them."

Hillary nodded her agreement. "Hopefully that will help quell some of the anger on the Muslim streets."

"In the meantime, keep me updated on any new developments. This is a fucking shitstorm, Hillary. I just want you to know that I'm with you on this."

"And I'm with you, Barack."

Obama smiled. "And now, our next order of business. How was the videoconference with Trayvon Martin's family?"


	3. Scene 3

_Author's Note: I've decided to expand this story to include some scenes from the ground in Benghazi before and during the attack. For those of you who haven't seen "13 Hours", Bob is a fictional character in the movie who's a State Department bureaucrat who repeatedly reject the heroes' concerns about the security situation. In the film, he was intended to be a stand-in for the Hillary State Department since she herself wasn't featured (the point of this story to begin with)._

" _Eyad Al-Hamimi" is the unnamed terrorist leader leading the attack in the movie. "Tamir Haffar" is a fictional character based on a similar real life person in Libya in the Benghazi accounts._

 _The next installment should be longer as it takes place in the midst of the attack._

SCENE 3: LOCAL SECURITY COMPROMISED AT BENGHAZI CONSULATE

BENGHAZI STREETS

Libyan Military Police Major Tamir Haffar put away his phone after taking the tenth or so picture of the U.S. Consulate in Benghazi. He hoped that he hadn't attracted too much attention, he thought as he turned around a corner and joined a large throng of Benghazi citizens in their abayas and dishdashas. Many of them looked at him respectfully because of his service to the new Libyan government, while he respected them for their adherence to Islamic sharia law.

Under Gaddafi, Libya had actually been one of the more secular and Westernized countries in the Islamic world. While sharia law was heavily enforced in Saudi Arabia, Iran, and Afghanistan, Gaddafi had allowed women to vote and serve in the military, and while Libya was never Dubai, it wasn't entirely uncommon to see European and Asian businessmen in Tripoli's hotels and restaurants drinking alcohol. Now, the Islamic awakening, which the Americans had misread as a promising "Arab Spring", had reached Libya, and Tamir knew after hours of prayers and listening to the passionate exhortations of his mosque's fundamentalist sheikh, that he had to play a role.

Tamir served as the liaison between the Libyan government and the February 17th Brigade, a secular militia responsible for security at the Benghazi consulate. With the central government not having complete control of the country, they had been forced to rely on these militias instead of official Libyan military forces. Tamir's true allegiance, however, lay with Ansar Al-Sharia, a radical Islamist faction that now controlled significant portions of the city.

Tamir switched to another cell phone as he approached his military police vehicle parked a block away next to a ramshackle open-air bazaar. He dialed the newest disposable cell phone for Eyad Al-Tamimi, the leader of Libya's largest Al-Qaeda affiliate.

"You received all of the my pictures and videos, Eyad?"

"Yes, praise be to Allah," Eyad replied from a terrorist training camp in another part of the city. "And the Americans did not notice you taking these?"

"I do not believe so," Tamir replied. "And besides, they trust me. You know the thing about our hospitality the infidels don't understand, they think it's real. They forget that this is not America, and behind the smiles and tea, and the gratitude we show them for the money they pay us, we can hide what is truly in our hearts. And my heart belongs to Allah."

"Allah akbar," said Eyad, "He is honored to have a servant like you. This would not be possible without the role you have played. You still believe tomorrow is the best day for the attack?"

"Yes. We know Ambassador Stevens's schedule for tomorrow. We will be in touch, and I will ensure that most of my detachment is on the other side of province conducting an investigation that I personally deem important," Tamir said with a smile. "The February 17 brigade is nothing. They are not trained soldiers, they are what the Americans call rent-a-cops. They will not die for their infidels masters. That is for certain."

"And the Americans' air power and drones? We have no idea what they have. We have seen so many of our mujahideen brothers in Afghanistan slaughtered so cowardly by them!"

"Hamid Karzai is an American puppet put in power by George W. Bush," Tamir said, referring to the first democratically elected Afghan president, who took power after the U.S. deposed the Taliban. "Libya does not have an agreement with the Americans to allow drone strikes in our country. And Obama is not Bush. He does not have the balls to do it anyway."

U.S. CONSULATE

Tyrone Woods saw that Bob was already packing up his office and seemed to be in a hurry to get back to his quarters. It was a shame Bob had to be such a pain in the ass, he thought. Bob was never the kind of guy who cared about friendships and building a close team. Never the kind who would take everyone out to happy hour, had local pubs existed in this godforsaken country. But even if they couldn't be friends, it would have at least been nice if Bob was somewhat civil. "Rone" really hated having this conversation, but one he felt was critical.

"Bob….this will only take a moment, I promise, sir."

Bob sighed. "What is it, Rone?"

Rone showed Bob several pictures taken from the consulate's security cameras and from his own personal cell phone. "This Libyan liaison here, Tamir Haffar, there's him taking pictures for over 5 minutes earlier today. Right at our facility, at various angles."

"And?"

"I hate to sound paranoid once again, but we don't know much about Major Haffar." Bob, acting under orders from the State Department, had actually rejected intelligence gathering and extra vetting of their local "allies" as it would be seem disrespectful to their Libyan hosts. "We don't know his background, who his friends are, and the loyalty of him and of others in his military police detachment."

"I guess if you look for enemies, you'll find them!" Bob said in an aggravated manner. "He might be taking a fucking selfie for Christsakes! Maybe he wanted to make sure he got it right! Or maybe he wanted some memories from his time at our consulate. Muslims can do normal stuff like that, you know."

"That may be true, sir, but I don't believe it will hurt to pass this information on to the State Department and the DSS," referring to the Diplomatic Security Service. "I can do this myself before I leave today. They can decide what to do with this information."

"I know exactly what they're going to do!" Bob shouted, "They're going to think I'm an idiot for wasting their fucking time on this unfounded, paranoid bullshit! My decision is final." Bob brushed past Rone, locked the office door and disappeared down the hallway.


	4. Scene 4

SCENE 4: OBAMA DENIES DRONE STRIKE AGAINST TERRORISTS

" _I blame Hillary Clinton personally for the death of my son." – Patricia Smith, mother of Sean Smith, speaking at the Republican National Convention in 2016_

" _What difference does it make?" – Hillary Clinton_

PLANNED PARENTHOOD HEADQUARTERS, WASHINGTON, D.C.

"It's quite amazing, isn't it?" Hillary Clinton told Planned Parenthood director Cecile Richards with a smile as they clicked their wine glasses. A steward immediately refilled their glasses for them. They were having a catered five-star luncheon at Planned Parenthood's Washington D.C. headquarters, which handled most of the abortion organization's political activities. Planned Parenthood's other HQ in New York City handled the finances and logistics of its abortion clinics across the nation. "Technically, taxpayer money can't be used for abortion, but by funding all of the stuff that the Bible thumpers find it hard to object to like mammograms, it frees up so much of your budget for what we so passionately believe in."

"And tens of millions of dollars left to donate to Democratic campaigns across the country," Cecile Richards added with a twisted smile. "We could also use a private jet with a mobile clinic to serve backwards places like Mississippi. Maybe not as extravagant as Donald Trump's plane, but somewhere on those lines." Richards felt comfortable saying all this despite the leaked videos from the Center of Medical Progress because she was on her home turf, and she trusted Hillary explicitly with her organization's darkest secrets.

"You're right. The future hangs in the balance this November," Hillary told her. Due to the outrage over Obamacare, Republicans were gaining seats in Congress and in state legislatures with every yearly election, and Obama was in a desperate bid for re-election. His team needed to get new, passionate voters out to replace the votes they had lost because of the millions across the nation whose lives have been ravaged by Obamacare as illegal immigrants gained benefits at their expense.

Their optimistic political conversation was cut short by the emergency ringtone on Hillary's cell phone.

"What is it?" she demanded without any preamble.

"Madame Secretary, we need you in the White House Situation Room right now. Terrorists have attacked our consulate in Benghazi."

"You mean the protests there have gone out of hand?"

"There's no reports of any protests in Benghazi before the attack began, but we have a full briefing ready for you and the President when you arrive at the White House."

Hillary was about to demand that the briefing take place over the phone so she can get back to her conversation with Cecile Richards, but decided that was a higher risk than using an unsecure server for her emails. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Hillary looked at Cecile. "I'm sorry I have to cut this short," she said contritely, "There's an international incident in Libya."

"Libya?"

"Yes, probably some super macho Jarheads pissed off the locals and now we have what's potentially a serious situation that could hurt our policy objectives in the Middle East." Knowing she was among friends, Hillary didn't need to hide her disdain for the military and law enforcement, a veneer she had to keep in settings where independent and swing voters mattered. She was among her liberal base. The same kind of ideological purity was required, after all, to reach the top of Planned Parenthood and to reach the top of the Democratic Party. Sure, you had those blue dog Democrats, in fact her husband used to be one. But people like the old Bill Clinton nowadays might be lifelong Senators or Congressmen from Arkansas, but they would never matter nationally.

AMERICAN CONSULATE

"Are you sure the ambassador is still in there?" yelled Emad Al-Hamimi, the Al-Qaeda jihadi leader on the ground, wrapping part of his Islamic robe around his face to protect himself from the smoke already billowing out of the consulate.

"Yes, he has a safe room in this building! But they can only stay in there so long with the fire," Tamir replied.

"You sure my men set the fire in the right place?"

"Yes, sheikh," Tamir replied, "Either they die in there, or they will be forced to come out."

Emad smiled and looked up at the night sky, knowing that Allah was smiling down on him and his fellow holy warriors. "And we will be waiting for them."

WHITE HOUSE SITUATION ROOM

Several staffers ducked back into their offices as Hillary strode forcefully down the halls of the White House, finally entering the Situation Room where Obama was already waiting, along with National Security Advisor Thomas Donilon, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff Martin Dempsey, Secretary of Defense Leon Panetta, and several other military and CIA advisors.

Hillary glared at the footage taken from a military vehicle as it raced through the darkened Benghazi streets, dodging automatic weapons fire as the sound of rocket-propelled grenades could be heard in the background in addition.

"What the fuck is this? Those people at the CIA annex were specifically told to stand down and not respond unless I personally gave orders otherwise!" Hillary shouted across the table at the men around her. "Did Bob not make those orders clear?"

As a self-described alpha female, it outraged Hillary to see what seemed like her orders not being followed. She often told herself that if she had been a man, this and many of the other hassles she faced as Secretary of State would not be happening. However she never minded putting on a hijab while visiting Muslim countries, as her respect for foreign cultures was also something she prided herself on.

"Hillary," Obama said, "Bob was very clear on the orders you gave him. Thomas just informed me that several of our CIA operators in Benghazi practically mutinied and decided on their own to leave the CIA annex and attempt a rescue mission at the consulate."

AMERICAN CONSULATE

Ambassador Stevens, Sean Smith and two Marines escorting them through the chaos were the only Americans who made it into the safe room. Most of the other State Department employees were scattered throughout the diplomatic compound in the chaos as the DSS guards engaged in several furious engagements with multiple waves of terrorist attackers. At least several dozen jihadis already lay dead across the lawn and in the nearby street, yet more came without even flinching.

"Mr. Ambassador, we need to make a run for it," Smith said.

"We don't know what's out there!" Stevens protested, "Some of the exterior cameras must have been knocked out by their explosives."

"If we stay in here we're dead," said one of the armed Marines. "We have a chance out there!"

"What options is Washington looking at?" Ambassador Stevens asked. He had been personally assured by Hillary Clinton during a private meeting at the State Department that if something were to happen in Libya, American forces would be ready to respond at a moment's notice. In the past month, Stevens had requested more security at the compound, as did the CIA operators over at the Annex, but Hillary had insisted that everything was under control, that her analysts didn't detect any serious threat to the diplomats whatsoever, even as the entire country of Libya exploded around them in Islamist insurgency and factional combat.

"We have drones in the air and they have live feeds from here in the White House, the Pentagon, and the State Department!" the Marine told him. "We just need to get out of here and find another part of the compound to hold out in. If we stay here, we're dead!"

Stevens coughed through the smoke and nodded.

"Okay, follow my lead!" the Marine said, punching the codes into the keypad that unlocked the steel door to the safe room.

They heard shouting in Arabic and the two Marines immediately unleashed a barrage of gunfire down the hallway. They couldn't see through the smoke at first, but heard several dying screams in Arabic and a grenade dropped. They took cover as the grenade, which was intended for them, exploded, killing several of the jihadis instead.

"Okay, hallway is clear! Let's move out!"

WHITE HOUSE SITUATION ROOM

"Is this footage live?"

Panetta was taken aback by the question. Hillary had no military experience and had never shown much interest in these affairs, focusing her career mostly on domestic social and economic issues like promoting abortion and pushing for the redistribution of wealth and resources from the elite that she herself was part of.

"Yes, ma'am."

"So we're watching these events as they unfold, no time lapse or whatever."

"No, Madam Secretary, I assure you."

The military and national security staff knew what she was really implying but didn't comment. Hillary had a deep mistrust of the "military-industrial complex" that dated all the way back to her involvement with Saul Alinsky as a Wellesley College student activist. She wanted to be sure that the footage wasn't edited to promote whatever agenda the military brass had, like she assumed videos from Fox News or the Wall Street Journal's website was edited.

"Mr. President, Madame Secretary," Chairman of the Joint Chiefs Martin Dempsey said, addressing his civilian commanders, "That footage comes from a Predator drone flying directly overhead. We've received several calls for air support from Ambassador Stevens' staff who are under siege. This drone's armed with several Hellfire missiles, and we have another drone over Tripoli that can be redirected to Benghazi in twenty minutes. They're the closest assets we have to Benghazi, though our NATO bases in Aviano and Signorella, Italy have already been alerted."

Obama stared at him blankly while Hillary just kept the nasty scowl on her face.

"Mr. President, we just need your approval to engage the enemy."

"I'm…I'm looking at a crowded urban area in that footage. Do we know if there's civilians in those buildings nearby that could be harmed?"

"With all due respect, Mr. President, American citizens including Ambassador Stevens and the CIA rescue team are in danger and are requesting air support."

"That's not the question President Obama asked you, Martin!" Hillary shouted shrilly. "What is the risk of civilian casualties? Did we really have to repeat ourselves?"

"The Hellfire missile has a kill radius of approximately 50 feet, and a wounding radius of about 65 feet, though we don't know the effects of the specific shrapnel on the ground, of if the terrorists have any explosives that might be detonated by an airstrike."

Obama saw these Islamic fighters as militants, not terrorists, just like the mainstream media referred to Hamas as Palestinian militants, but he decided to save the PC discussion for another day.

"And we're not sure if there are civilians in these buildings."

National Security Advisor Donilon spoke up. "This isn't a matter of taking out a suspected terrorist. American citizens are under attack! I implore you two to consider the circumstances."

"This kind of mentality is why the world hates us!" Obama said, his voice rising. Hillary nodded furiously in agreement. "Who are we to say that saving an American life is more important, if it comes at the expense of a Muslim or Arab life?"

"I agree with you, Barack," Hillary said. "We can't risk these civilian casualties. And I can't deny the PR ramifications that will hurt us politically. I know there _are_ those who believe an American life should come first, but this administration actually believes that all lives matter. Equally."

"There's my decision," Obama said to the room, "Permission to engage is denied."


	5. Chapter 5

SCENE 5: HILLARY MAKES THE FATEFUL DECISION

" _Life is a corrupting process from the time a child learns to play his mother off against his father in the politics of when to go to bed; He who fears corruption fears life." – Saul Alinsky, radical community organizer who heavily inspired both Barack Obama and Hillary Clinton_

AMERICAN CONSULATE

The smoke grew thicker as Ambassador Stevens, Sean Smith and the two Marines advanced down the hallway. RPGs were hitting the building from multiple directions and it appeared that an even larger number of terrorists had arrive. There was no way the Marines and other embassy guards could thin the herd of attackers fast enough to prevent the compound from being overrun.

Stevens suddenly found themselves separated from the rest of the group as the Marines began engaging terrorists on different sides of the property. Another RPG slammed into the ground, tearing a clump of desert palms to pieces and sending Stevens flying through the air as if he had been hit by a large wave.

Stevens landed hard on the ground, completely dazed, until he heard excited, angry shouts in Arabic.

"That is the ambassador!" Tamir said to Emad. "We have our ultimate target."

Emad turned to the several terrorists who had stopped to pay attention to Stevens. "We have this handled! Keep on attacking! Kill everyone you can here! Yallah! Yallah!"

Emad then grabbed Stevens' shirt by the collar. "You did not expect this, did you?" he taunted, knowing the ambassador was fluent in Arabic.

Stevens did not respond.

"Your President, Barack Obama, he understands the power of Islam," Emad continued, "This is why he would rather you die here than incur the further wrath of the Muslim nation. But it will not end here, _kaffir._ The flame of jihad will spread across this region, and we will have our caliphate."

"Tamir, what are you…." Stevens stammered as he saw the Libyan military police commander standing next to the jihadi leader.

Tamir punched the ambassador hard in the chest. "You think I serve America? You are a fool. My allegiance is to Allah, praise be unto him, and it always has been."

Tamir then grabbed the phone. "I know some people who can decode this phone, so we can find out exactly what the American infidels are up to in our country. At the same time, I must be a good Libyan government servant. But we will be in touch, sheikh."

WHITE HOUSE SITUATION ROOM

"Mr. President, that's Ambassador Stevens right there!" Martin Dempsey said. "If we utilize our drones, even by targeting other nearby terrorist positions, we may give our rescue team the distraction they need."

"First of all, we are not blind," Hillary said, "And if I want your opinion, I'll ask you for it. Otherwise, your job is to keep your fucking mouth shut and obey our orders.

Obama looked at her as he took a sip of his imported Kenyan tea, a piece of Kenya he brought back with him on his trip to visit his father's grave, a trip that had transformed his life and vision, the trip that made his father's dreams his own. Sipping this tea made him feel close to his father. He wished his father was here to tell him what to do. Yet the dreams of his father collided with the pressures of the Oval Office and the oath he took to serve the United States.

"Hillary, I'm sure you're more qualified to assess the geopolitical situation over there. What are your recommendations?"

"Coordinating any air campaign with the Libyan government will be difficult, and even suggesting such a thing can be seen as disrespectful to their authority and competence. It will be very offensive to their cultural sensibilities to attack now and explain ourselves later, and could also threaten the prestige of the national government in the eyes of the tribal clans whose support we did."

Obama looked at the map again. It was only a short flight across the Mediterranean from the NATO bases in southern Italy to Libya, but the cultural distance was far greater, and it was one that had to be respected if his administration was to become more successful in the Muslim world than his predecessor's.

"So what options _do_ we have?" he asked.

"We do have security personnel we can spare from the Tripoli embassy. They can be in Benghazi in a little over an hour based on helicopter flight times. They're trained to come up with an extract plan on the way, especially as the situation on the ground remains fluid. We can have our choppers fly directly to the consulate…."

"What about coordination with the Libyan authorities?" Hillary asked, diplomatic issues and political expediency always at the forefront of her mind. "And how can such an operation remain covert? The President and I are extremely wary of what could be viewed as American imperialism in the region."

"Madame Secretary," replied Defense Secretary Panetta, "Unfortunately your strict political considerations rule out a helicopter assault. The only covert option would be to fly the rescue team on a commercial or a charter flight to Benina Airport and have a local escort take them to the consulate. This will be far more time consuming, and puts the rescue team at increased risk."

"Well that's a risk they should take," Hillary said, "They know the risks, and in fact they're paid to take these risks. Barack, I would highly recommend that course of action."

Obama nodded distractedly, his mind occupied by Trayvon Martin, the angry calls and death threats streaming into the White House as the American people learned the truth about Obamacare, and the tips his golfing coach had given him the previous day that would hopefully help him on his state visit to Saudi Arabia. "I agree completely.

BENINA AIRPORT, BENGHAZI

The charter plane belonging to a pro-Western oil sheikh finally made its landing on the cracked, dusty runway of Benina Airport. Fortunately, the US rescue team leader had flown through enough dangerous Third World countries, including both Iraq and Afghanistan, that the chaotic scene on the tarmac didn't truly faze him. He had his guard up as they walked down the rickety stairs into the hellish North African heat that smothered the city even late at night.

Stepping into the filthy terminal building, which smelled like a cross between a landfill and a locker room that hadn't been cleaned for weeks, the team leader immediately looked around the large crowd holding up Arabic and English signs and shouting loudly in both languages.

"Hey, over here, yes sir, you!" a voice shouted loudly in a thick Arabic accent. It came from a man in a Libyan military police uniform.

This guy evidently knew nothing of operational security or discreteness, the American told himself.

"So you're our ride to the consulate?"

"Yes," he said with a smile, "My name is Tamir Haffar of the Libyan military police directorate, Benghazi detachment."

Tamir took out his phone to text the terrorists he was working with but realized he had taken the ambassador's cell phone by mistake. "One personal phone, one work phone," he said, feigning embarrassment as he put the ambassador's phone back in his pocket and took out his other device. "The Americans are here. Await further message for ambush plans," he texted in Arabic. He felt safe using that phone knowing that the Obama administration would never spy on an "ally".

However, the American team leader did see the ambassador's phone, a special model that he recognized. This was when he knew something was up, and that Tamir Haffar couldn't be trusted.

"Please excuse me, sir," the American said then stepped away from Tamir, heading to an open area in the airport where airline workers had dumped a pile of luggage on the floor since Benina Airport didn't have a functioning baggage claim. The loud voices of the passengers would make it difficult for Haffar to hear him and he doubted any of these people spoke English.

Several seconds later, Bob answered the phone at the consulate.

"What is it? You coming?" Bob demanded, his usually arrogant voice filled with panic.

"We're on the ground in Benghazi airport but there may be a potential problem…."

"What the hell do you mean a potential problem?"

"I really don't trust our Libyan escorts. They may be compromised, the guy greeting us here had Ambassador Stevens's personal cell phone on him."

"And how are you so sure it's his phone?"

"Sir, I see the ambassador every day. I've held his phone for him, I know it. I'm afraid they might be leading us into an ambush."

WHITE HOUSE SITUATION ROOM

The Situation Room was connected live to the communications between Bob and the rescue team.

"I don't understand this paranoia," Hillary said to Obama, then spoke into the phone. "I've denied air support because of the risk of civilian casualties. That's the last thing we need, and it would undo all the goodwill that myself and Obama have built up in the region."

"So what are our options?" Obama asked her.

"The rescue team will find alternative transportation, but I am NOT sending in any air support."

"Madame Secretary, there's another kind of air support, not involving drones and airstrikes. Our AC-130 gunships can strafe enemy positions from the air. I can relay orders forbidding them from engaging if even a single civilian is present, and we assume most civilians have left the battle area at this point."

"Well?" Obama asked her. "That sounds like a reasonable solution, a good….um….balancing act. I can try to personally get in touch with the head of the Libyan transitional council, get their permission to carry out this action. Given the consulate is State Department property, the decision of course is yours."

Hillary stood up and motioned for Obama to follow her to speak in private.

OVAL OFFICE

Hillary closed the door behind her as Obama sat down behind his table. As much as she craved this office, Hillary hated this room. It was difficult for her to set foot in the Oval Office without being reminded of what happened in this very room between her husband and Monica Lewinsky. But she had swallowed her pride and maintained her image, because she needed Bill's connections for her career. Nothing came without sacrifices, she had told herself.

"There's another, very sensitive matter," Hillary said to Obama. "Please let me explain why, but perhaps it's better that none of them make it out of Libya alive."


	6. Scene 6

SCENE 6: AMBASSADOR MURDERED AS HILLARY GIVES THE FINAL STAND DOWN ORDER

" _The United States is the same as Al-Qaeda, under a different color flag, calling on the name of a different God to sanction and approve our murder and our mayhem." - Jeremiah Wright, Barack Obama's mentor for over 20 years_

 _"Jesus was a poor black man who lived in a culture that was controlled by rich white people." - Jeremiah Wright_

 _"If the ends don't justify the means, what does?" - Saul Alinsky_

WHITE HOUSE

"Maybe it's better if none of them make it out of Libya alive," Hillary had said to Obama after closing the door.

Even Obama was shocked at that statement. Despite being used to criticism and scandal, Obama could never have imagined Hillary so brazenly stating such an opinion.

"I assume this conversation is private," Obama said the obvious. Barack Hussein Obama was a charismatic ideologue, but he had not been part of the Washington establishment for long, and he needed an experienced insider like Hillary Clinton and other insiders like Harry Reid and Nancy Pelosi who had spent more of their lives in Washington than in the states they represented.

"The truth, Barack, is that we fucked up over there," Hillary said, "There's no other way to put it. Now I know you may blame me, but we both developed our Middle East policy together, as a team."

"I don't blame you for causing this, Hillary," said Obama. "Please, continue."

"In hindsight, perhaps we had made a mistake in not boosting security in Benghazi, even if it was just more covert CIA operatives. More importantly, perhaps if we gave the CIA and the military the funding they requested, and kept more of the prisoners at Gitmo, maybe, and I stress _maybe_ we could have seen this attack coming. The right wing media will come at us like wolves, they'll play up the story so big CNN and MSNBC will have to at least mention it."

"You need to stop blaming yourself, Hillary," Obama told her. This completely caught her by surprise, as she was afraid he was going to use her as a scapegoat for whatever tragedy unfolded in Libya. "I still stand behind our decisions. It is sickening spending billions on the military and intelligence gathering in foreign countries while we don't have the education funds for the inner cities and the undocumented immigrants. Countries like Denmark spend their money eradicating poverty, assisting the less fortunate and providing government health care. All those things are more important than the mere possibility of an attack like this. Torturing those people in Guantanamo Bay is wrong under any circumstances, and I still insist that place be shut down.

"And it was the foreign policy of our predecessors that fueled this anger. I…." Obama made a rare admission of his misjudgment, "I was hoping that our reformed policies toward the Muslim world and my speech in Egypt would have calmed the tensions."

"It's not about what makes sense to us," Hillary told him, "It's about how it plays on TV. Imagine Fox News and and Breibart having a field day with this, the ambassador and all those people in Benghazi complaining about how we never gave them extra security, never sent help. CNN might not be obsessed about this story, but they _will_ cover it. The elections are less than 2 months away, and if the Republicans take control of Congress, they'll be able to block the rest of our agenda, including the Dream Act and climate change which I know are important to you."

"And if the terrorists wipe out the entire Benghazi mission, the story will never get out. No interviews on Fox News or books with the survivors' embellished accounts," Obama said darkly, "No whacked out national security experts bitching about how we gutted the CIA, how we should have continued waterboarding the Gitmo detainees, or similar bullshit as if we coulda predicted this happening."

"Exactly," Hillary said with a clever nod.

 _You're sly, Hillary,_ Obama thought to himself, _But that's why you've been such a crucial part of my administration._ Obama was just a young, angry, radical activist lawyer and community organizer. He needed people like Hillary to help turn his father's dreams into political realities on the national and international stage. Hillary was the one who reminded him that the loftiest ideals were nothing if they couldn't be implemented into policy.

Hillary took a deep breath. "Yes, those are some tough guys out there, but the attackers won't stop unless they're all dead. And then, Barack, _we_ write the story. I will personally hold a press conference mourning the loss of American lives in Benghazi, and tell them it was a surprise attack that nobody could have anticipated. There'll be nobody to challenge us. The truth will be whatever we present it to be."

"I like how that sounds," said Obama.

BENGHAZI STREETS

The group of jihadis who had captured Ambassador Stevens dragged his body into the middle of a small public square. Stevens was nowhere as familiar with Benghazi as he was with Tripoli and had no idea where he was. All he saw on the sides of the square were the kinds of buildings that could be found anywhere in any Middle Eastern city. He listened for the sound of helicopters, fighter jets, or lower flying drones, any sign that his pleas for help to Washington had been received. Yet all he heard was harsh, victorious voices in Arabic shouting Islamist slogans and the terrorists firing their weapons in the air in celebration.

"What do we have? What have you found?" Emad asked his men. Emad had decided that a simple bullet in the head was too simple for this infidel dog. He needed to teach the American imperialists a lesson they would never forget.

A jihadi came forward with a cattle prod that a local resident, a halal slaughterhouse owner, gave him upon seeing the commotion surrounding the captured American ambassador. Emad smiled as he held the cattle prod in his hands.

"Remove his clothes, all of it," Emad said to the terrorists closest to Stevens. "I am going to enjoy this."

One of them men hesitated.

"We are fighting for the glory of Allah," Emad said, "We will show no mercy to the infidel."

WHITE HOUSE SITUATION ROOM

Hillary and Obama walked back into the Situation Room together.

"Have you decided on how to proceed with the operation?" Martin Dempsey asked.

Hillary nodded. "Gentlemen, I'm going to give you an order that both myself and your President agreed on together. I expect you go not second guess me on this order because I have my reasons which you are not privy to. There will be no additional rescue attempts. You are ordered to stand down our forces immediately. Now if you'll excuse me, it's been a very exhausting day for me, so I do not wish to be disturbed until tomorrow. We will reconvene at 10 AM tomorrow morning. Good night."


	7. Scene 7

_Author's Note: The exchange between Hillary and the Secret Service agent at the beginning of this scene is based on real life accounts. It may not have taken place the day after Benghazi but it happened at some point during her tenure. Just like an earlier chapter's depiction of her and Planned Parenthood is meant to represent what I believe their inner workings to be._

 _It is said that being assigned to Hillary's security detail is seen as "punishment" in the Secret Service. She is known to be very rude and nasty, and to not respect their suggestions in managing situations. Other White House staff also describe her as very condescending and disrespectful overall. Hillary is also known for her dislike of the military and law enforcement which is consistent with her actions in Benghazi and her statements about Black Lives Matter._

SCENE 7: HILLARY PLOTS THE COVER-UP AS SHE PONDERS HER POLITICAL FUTURE

" _Maybe Mr. Stevens should have contacted me if he wanted to live, if he wanted security. He should have thought about that." – Hillary Clinton, Benghazi hearings, October 2015_

" _The Benghazi thing will fade, the public isn't interested." – Hillary Clinton in Time magazine July 2014_

" _Ain't nobody got time for that." – Hillary Clinton when asked if she will watch the "13 Hours" film_

" _I have to admit that a great deal of what my husband and I have learned about Islam has come from my daughter. As some of you who are our friends know, she took a course last year in Islamic history." – Hillary Clinton_

STATE DEPARTMENT, THE FOLLOWING MORNING

"Good morning, ma'am," the Secret Service agent said as he opened the main door leading into the State Department building as Hillary Clinton strode through with an entourage of several advisors.

"Fuck off," Hillary said, brushing past him, leading the rest of her security detail trying to catch up.

When she arrived in her spacious office, she noticed that Obama was already waiting for her in the large anteroom in front of it. Deputy Secretary of State Jim Steinberg was there as well. Hillary had ordered Steinberg to keep abreast of developments in Benghazi as she slept soundly in her bed all night. Retiring to her comfortable residence, and the bed she did not share with her husband, was a much needed escape.

"Madame Secretary, the President was here early," the intern at the desk stammered.

"Oh aren't you great at stating the obvious," Hillary said in a nasty tone. _Your job is to work for me and not be an idiot. And don't try to fuck me, I'm not my fucking husband,_ Hillary thought to herself. Hillary was already in an extremely aggravated mood due to the unexpected mess in Benghazi, and her husband's infidelity was the last thing she needed to also be on her mind.

"We need to discuss this in private," Obama said to the intern in that suave voice he had used to sway so many voters on the campaign trail.

Hillary closed her office door behind her and walked around the room, too emotionally excited to sit down.

"This is a total fuckup! _13 fucking hours?_ They survived _that?_ " Hillary said. "Jim, you're sure about what you e-mailed me this morning about there being survivors, and about the ambassador?"

"Unfortunately I am, Madame Secretary," Steinberg told her. "All the survivors have arrived in Tripoli and are safely in our embassy. Members of a local pro-Western militia was able to relieve the CIA operators at the consulate and rescue our staff. Their show of force and numbers were sufficient to deter a further attack from Al-Qaeda and Ansar Al-Islam. Ambassador Stevens's body was found in an alleyway by the old bazaar. Somebody eventually took him to the hospital, but they weren't able to revive him. The state he was in, even the best American doctors couldn't have done anything for him."

"And they're sure he was dead before he reached the hospital? How bad was his condition? Was it the fire? Was he burned? Did the militants simply desecrate his body or was he tortured?"

"He was tortured very brutally," Steinberg said grimly, "Reports indicate he was alive and the wounds on his body are consistent with this assessment. They electrocuted him many times, they attacked his genitals with a cattle prod. Witnesses claim the jihadis did everything they could to keep him awake and alert so he could feel all of it. "

Steinberg, as one of Hillary's subordinates, had been personally ordered by her to participate in the cover up and tell whatever lies and cover stories she deemed necessary to protect the Obama administration and by extension her own chances of winning the presidency in 2016. Yet even he winced as he thought about what Ambassador Stevens had been through because of the State Department's refusal to approve any kind of military action to protect their Libyan outposts.

Hillary paused for a moment as her mind searched desperately for a way out. "But your report says he was forced out of his safe room after the militants set fire to the building?"

"That's correct," Steinberg replied.

Defense Secretary Panetta also spoke up. "There's video evidence showing that from some of the camera footage we were able to recover."

"Show it to me."

They spent the next few minutes going over through the tapes. Despite the chaos and destruction and the heat of battle shown on the footage, what Hillary felt was partial relief. Maybe there was a way out for her, at least for this part.

"With the amount of smoke we have here, and if it was in the room, it's possible he suffered significant lung damage?"

Despite being a lifelong Democrat, Panetta hated where this was going, but he knew above all that Hillary Clinton wasn't to be crossed, and neither was Barack Obama. It was already clear that the administration tolerated no dissent from anyone, and made sure anyone who challenged them was punished.

Panetta had been in the Cabinet meetings where Obama, partly at Hillary's behest, had personally ordered Lois Lerner from the IRS to especially target conservative and Christian organizations seeking tax-exempt status for scrutiny, even as the IRS was ordered to fast track approval for pro-abortion, Muslim, and illegal alien advocacy groups. Obama had also personally spoken about how there had to be some way to silence documentary filmmaker Dinesh D'Souza and retaliate against him for his series of anti-Obama books and movies. Because of the fear set by these precedents, Panetta joined in on Obama's plan.

"Mr. President, Madame Secretary, the autopsies won't be performed until the ambassador's body arrives back at Dover Air Force Base. I'll instruct the medical team to specifically look for lung damage and signs of possible asphyxiation."

"No, Leon," Hillary said authoritatively, "The autopsy _will_ determine that to be the cause of death. You will personally make sure of it. Are your instructions clear on this?"

"Yes, Madame Secretary."

"Good, and I'll cover it on my end. As soon as I leave here, I will get in touch with my staff. The Benghazi hospital records will be changed to John Doe."

Obama nodded his approval throughout the entire conversation. Hillary's husband had been embarrassed by the video footage of dead Americans being dragged naked through the streets of Mogadishu, Somalia in 1993 following a failed peacekeeping mission there, a mission where no American national interests were at stake but which Bill Clinton felt was important to assist a Third World nation. Something like that couldn't be allowed to happen in Libya.

Hillary was proud of herself. She knew that the best lies were often half truths. There was also the issue of the survivors and their accounts, but if they played this right, she might have a way out of this mess after all.


	8. Scene 8

_Author's Note: Well here's the final chapter. Patricia Smith, who appeared on stage at the Republican National Convention this year is presented fictiously here, but I envision such a conversation taking place between Hillary and the Benghazi's victims families. It is common knowledge that Obama and Hillary knowingly lied to them as they covered up the events in Benghazi on all levels. The mention of Martha's Vineyard is a reference for those, who don't know, that Obama decided to finish his recent golf vacation there on that elite island resort instead of visit the flood victims in Louisiana. Nor did Obama dispatch any representatives to go on his behalf, the way he sent a representative to the criminal Michael Brown's funeral and to meet with Travyon Martin's family.  
_

SCENE 8: HILLARY CLINTON MEETS WITH THE VICTIMS' FAMILIES, AND DECIDES TO RUN FOR PRESIDENT

 _"Nobody knows the system better than me. Which is why I alone can fix it. I have seen first hand how the system is rigged against our citizens." - Donald Trump_

 _"Lock her up!" - the American people_

SECRETARY OF STATE'S OFFICE, HARRY S. TRUMAN FEDERAL BUILDING, WASHINGTON, D.C.

"How did this happen, Madame Secretary? My son told me everything was fine," Patricia Smith, the mother of foreign service information officer Sean Smith asked she sat in Hillary's large office overlooking Washington, D.C.'s halls of power.

She saw Hillary hesitate, and the Secretary of State's eyes glanced away for just a few seconds, but Patricia noticed it. "Please, Madame Secretary, I just want to know the truth about your son."

Hillary took a deep breath and mustered the most confident look she could. There were times when she had shown weakness, in private with her husband and in her inability to leave him despite the degradations her reputation had suffered because of their scandal. But now was not a time to show uncertainly or any sign that what she was about to tell them was pure fiction cooked up by herself and other corrupt government bureaucrats. Not in front of these family members, because it would be as damaging as a poor performance in a debate.

"We are near certain it was because of the Innocence of Muslims movie, which enraged citizens across the Arab and Muslim world. Unfortunately, while our security arrangements in Benghazi are typically sufficient, as indicated by our weekly analysis, the protest that formed in the city was so sudden and so large that the local militias were overwhelmed. Also some had deserted their posts as they themselves were offended by this ignorant film."

"A sudden protest?" Patricia wanted her to clarify? "There was no way it could have been prevented?"

"The answer is no, Mrs. Smith," Hillary said with fake empathy, squeezing her on the shoulder. "I swear to God that our security arrangements there were airtight. Nothing is more important to me than the lives of American citizens and the safety of this country. We did everything we could to send help without further inflaming tensions in the region which could have been worse for the situation there."

Hillary then looked Patricia straight in the eye. "I swear to you that's the truth. I personally lay the most blame on the irresponsible filmmaker who produced the movie that provoked the attack. He's a Christian fundamentalist from Egypt who's currently living in America. He's a member of the Coptics, a Christian ethnicity in Egypt. They refuse to respect the fact that Egypt is an Arab Muslim nation and that it's in everyone's best interest for them to keep their church bullshit to themselves and defer to the Arab Muslim culture. I won't be surprised if Sam Bacile has the backing of fundamentalist Christian churches here in the United States, or even by rogue elements of the CIA or the Pentagon."

"Anyway, we will do everything in our power to punish him, to lessen the tensions in the Islamic nations, and to try to prevent something like this from ever happening again. I've already ordered the Federal Trade Commission and the Department of Commerce to take all the necessary steps to remove this video from YouTube, and to bar the news networks from broadcasting it. Fox News is the most resistant. That should come as no surprise to any of us, but soon even they will be forced to fall in line my dictates and those of President Obama."

Patricia nodded, with some skepticism still obvious but there was nothing else she could say.

"The State Department is forever grateful for your son's service to the United States," Hillary said to her with a firm handshake. "If there is anything else you need, please contact me at any time."

SEVERAL MINUTES LATER

Hillary walked past her secretary as Patricia Smith left the room. "Obviously if she contacts me, I'll be attending to matters of state," Hillary said to her.

She then walked through the open door to an adjacent office, where President Obama was waiting. "You'll also be busy preparing your presidential campaign, right?" Obama said with a grin and a mischievous wink.

Obama scoffed and laughed as he saw Patricia Smith get into a taxi.

"You sure she bought that?" Hillary asked.

"Of course," Obama replied. "Well, I probably coulda done an even better job, but it's clear you've learned a lot from me." He laughed at his own claim. Obama certainly had been more charismatic and better at voter manipulation, which was what allowed him to defeat her in the primary anyway.

"Guess I should be glad I'm not your competition anymore," Hillary said.

"In fact, you're a crucial part of my legacy," Obama told her. "Think about it. This coming election worries me, even if this bullshit in Libya blows over. Everything I've done, introducing socialized medicine to this country, giving undocumented immigrants a chance, promoting a woman's right to terminate a pregnancy as she sees fit, redistributing wealth in a more just manner, all that is for naught unless the next President can cement my legacy and bring about Democrat control of Congress and the Supreme Court. If the Republicans win, everything we worked for will be in danger."

"Of course I'll run," Hillary said. "There's no question about that. I'm just thinking of the challenges. The fact that I'm a woman. There are many who won't vote for me because of my gender, just as there are many who didn't vote for you because of your race. So many people in this country insist on living in the Dark Ages."

"I'm proven that change is possible," Obama said. "And if you're concerned about Benghazi, the media will drop that story in less than a week. Maybe not Fox News, but those are the people who won't vote for you anyway. To hell with what they say. If Fox News wants to make us look bad, we'll make them look even crazier than we already do."

"We can't underestimate the Koch brothers," Hillary said. "I wouldn't be surprised if they helped bankroll that hack Dinesh D'Souza. There's no other way he coulda afforded to make that piece of shit movie about you. There's also rumors that Donald Trump may be interested in running. That son of a bitch spent money investigating your birth certificate while thousands of his employees make minimum wage."

"The investigation against our friend Dinesh continues," Obama said, "I've directed the Justice Department to make it an ongoing investigation, they will investigate him and scrutinize him until they find something, however minor. Sooner or later he will go to prison. If we're really lucky, he'll learn to live with the fact that we truly are fundamentally changing America, and that if he doesn't like that he can go back to India. But mark my words, Hillary, Dinesh D'Souza will be silenced one way or another. I will NOT allow him to spew any kind of bullshit about the Benghazi fiasco or anything else. As for the Koch brothers and Trump, well, we have George Soros and Michael Bloomberg. What Donald Trump is doing is for show. Soros and Bloomberg have already pledged to spend as much money as necessary to make sure the Republicans don't win in 2016."

What Obama didn't know was that Hillary didn't need that pep talk at all. The most important thing was that their damage control was going well and Obama had revealed his plans to silence the opposition as much as possible.

"When I was a little Muslim boy in Indonesia, I never thought a black man like myself could hold this office, nor a woman. But the times are a-changing, Hillary. It's time for you to become our first female President. Now that's really going to drive some people insane, even more so than seeing me invading the finest golf courses on Martha's Vineyard."

A smile spread across Hillary's lips as she looked at the White House. "I like the sound of that."

THE END


End file.
